ENTRE 3 REINOS
by bellacullenhb
Summary: obligados a casarse , no sabrán si triunfara el amor , ubicado en otra época . EXB, EMXR , JXA. BIENVENIDOS !. , lemmon . TODOS LAS PAREJAS .HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

ENTRE 3 REINOS

obligados a casarse , no sabrán si triunfara el amor , ubicado en otra época . EXB, EMXR , JXA. BIENVENIDOS !. , lemmon .

CAPITULO 1 .

En los pasillos del castillo del reino Aldalia , se despertaba la curiosidad por todos los habitantes de este .Al ver que la princesa Rosalie caminaba desesperadamente por los pasillos , hasta la alcoba principal , la de sus padres los reyes de Aldalia .

El rey Roberto y la reina Lillian eran los reyes mas amables y bondadosos que hubiera tenido el pueblo de Aldalia , cuando el rey Roberto y la reina Lillian tomaron el mando , Aladalia estaba completamente destruida por las crecientes guerras con los vulturi . sin embargo , eso no impidió que el rey Roberto y su reina Lillian dieran fin con aquello .

Rosalie llego a la alcoba de sus padres, tras 3 toques en la puerta , su madre abrió la gran puerta de madera. Consiente de no saludar a su madre , por la rabia que albergaba sus venas , cojio su hermoso vestido de color azul , con sus dos manos , entrando a grandes zancadas con rabia a la habitación .

- perdonadme reyes de Aldalia , por haber interrumpido en sus aposentos _rosalie lo pensó dos veces y estallo de la rabia con gritos en la habitación - me parece inaudito , que ustedes siendo mis padres me compro metieran con la alimaña de el príncipe Alec vulturi .

- Rosalie , hija mía calmate serena mente siguió hablando _ tu sabes que todo se hace por nuestro pueblo , debes tener fuerza de voluntad .

- fuerza de voluntad !_ exclamo rosalie - es imposible , la cabeza me va a estallar .

- solo tienes que calmarte y pensar que es por tu pueblo .

rosalie miro a su padre como si fuera un monstruo , y salio de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra.

se sentía incomoda al ver que todos los ojos de las personas que estaban en el castillo la miraban , de seguro escucharon los gritos desde la alcoba principal . Rosalie se dirigió a sus aposentos y se lanzo a su cama . Al cerrar sus ojos , los abrió de golpe , exactamente a las 7 de la noche venían varios príncipes y reyes de varios lugares como Volterra , gardenia y después de todo lo ocurrido con sus padres de seguro vendrían los vulturis. Hoy era el cumple años de su hermano mayor jasper , cumplía 20 años , y debía escoger su prometida en el baile , pobre de el pensó la princesa Rosalie.

Rosalie se paro de su cama y fue hacia su peinadora y con un cepillo de la realiza comenzo a desenredarse su melena rubia , hasta que llegaran sus criadas .

_**mientras tanto en el reino Gardenia ...**_

  
la princesa Isabella leia comodamente un libro en su alcoba ya eran las 4 de la tarde , y estaba segura que tarde o temprano llegarían su madre con las criadas para arreglarla para el cumple años numero 20 de jasper hale .

ella era tímida , y se perdía en su mundo de libros , soñaba despierta . Para ser feliz isabella simplemente debía leer un libro . todo lo contrario con su madre , la reina Renne era la persona mas extrovertida , no se podía quedar quieta , todos en su pueblo la querían , ella salia por las calles del pueblo a saludar a la gente , en cambio el rey Charlie era callado tímido , también le hacia feliz leer un libro , isabella era la copia de su padre con la hermosura de su madre y su hermano el príncipe Emmet era la copia de su madre con el aspecto físico de su padre .

emmet el mes pasado había cumplido sus 20 años , asi que su padre ya le había hablado que debería ir pensando en una esposa , Emmet siempre le pedía a su madre Renne que le describiera a la princesa de Aldalia, su madre la conocía y le describía lo hermosa que era ,esta noche la conocería , aunque también su padre le había hablado de la princesa Jane vulturi , pero sabia que se enamoraría de la princesa de Aldalia. bella como la llamaba su hermano Emmet seguía leyendo su libro , hasta que tocaron la puerta de sus aposentos .

-adelante _ dijo bella sin energias ya que sabia que le esperaba .

- hija mia _ renne abrio la puerta con sus dos manos y con una gran sonrrisa , detras de ella venian 2 criadas.

- madre _ repondi con una sonrrisa forzada .

- es hora de que te arreglemos , ya sabes con lo del baile

- si

dicho a quello me sentaron y empezaron a arreglar a isabella.

_**Mientras tanto en el reino Volterra... **_

_****_  
El príncipe Edward se dirigió hacia los aposentos de su hermanita alice entro sin tocar la puerta , ya que era una costumbre.

- buena tarde hermanita _ dijo el príncipe tirándose en la cama de la princesa alice.

- hola hermanito _ dijo alice terminadose de arreglar el cabello.

Alice no necesitaba a nadie para que la arreglaran , siempre salia perfecta , era como un don , en el que se arreglaba y quedaba perfecta , a lo contrario de su hermano edward era un desastre , igual que su padre el rey Carlisle , la reina Esme siempre se encargaba de la vestimentas del rey , ellos eran la combinacion perfecta y en sus ojos se les veía el enamoramiento . los reyes de volterra eran muy queridos .

- alice que me pongo la verdad esto no me interesa pero tu sabes que esme ...

- el azul _ dijo alice peinándose su corto cabello

- genial aproximadamente a las 6 tienes que estar lista

- genial

el príncipe edward era perseguido por todas las jovencitas del pueblo , el era hermoso , mas que eso , no habían palabras que lo describieran .

**hola nuevo fic ! , espero que me apoyen , reviews ? , que les pareció .  
bellacullenhb**


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

* * *

_**gardenia...**_

La princesa Isabella , exactamente a las las 6 de la tarde partía con su hermano el príncipe Emmet y sus padres los reyes de gardenia , se dirigían en sus carrozas reales al reino Aldalia .

la princesa isabella lucia un vestido hasta el suelo de color azul rey , que perfectamente combinaba con su piel blanca como la porcelana fría , su cabello llevaba sus ondas sueltas y un pequeño pasador con diamantes en su cabello , ella siempre mostraba su sencillez y su inteligencia , en todo el camino se limito a leer un libro , pero en su pequeña cabeza resonaba , Edward cullen , según sus padres , hoy se conocerían , ya que estaban comprometidos desde la cuna.

el rey charlie siempre quiso emparentar con el rey Carlisle y este también lo quería , cuando nació el príncipe Edward acordaron que si charlie tenia una hija , esta seria de edward, aunque ella no lo supiera .

_**volterra ...**_

el príncipe Edward tenia 20 años , recién cumplidos , a los 17 se entero que ya estaba comprometido , pero eso no se significaba que de aquí a ya no pudiera disfrutar de su encanto hacia las mujeres.

la princesa Alice tenia 16 el mes entrante sus 17 , su padre el rey carlisle le había advertido que esta noche buscaría un buen esposo para ella , Alice estaba muy confundida , ella quería amor de verdad , como los decía en sus cuentos que su criada le contaba cuando era pequeña , pero no todo era color rosa.

la princesa Alice lucia un vestido naranja pálido , que llegaba hasta el suelo , su pelo era corto por preferencia de ella , y lo adornada una diadema bañada en oro .

partieron Aldalia para llegar puntuales .

_**Aldalia...**_

la princesa rosalie dejo que la alistaran con un vestido verde manzana , su cabello dejándolo suelto , ya que ella no se sentía a gusto el día de hoy para arreglarse como se debía , al salir las criadas , la princesa rompió en llanto , a los pocos minutos , alguien toco la puerta , era su hermano , el príncipe jasper.

- adelante - respondió la princesa rosalie fingiendo felicidad

el príncipe jasper abrió la puerta se acerco hasta su hermano y le cogió la cara con sus 2 manos y le dijo.

-por que lloras hermanita - dijo el principe jasper pensativo - hoy deberias estar alegre , hoy me ayudaras a escoger una esposa

- lose hermanito - rosalie se aparto de su agarre y le comento lo que sucedía

- jasper yo no me quiero casar con el , se nota con tan solo con su nombre que es malvado - suspiro la princesa rosalie

-haré todo lo que este a mi alcance , en este baile depronto encontraremos a alguien especial , asi que vamos , ya están llegando los invitados - rosalie asintió calmando sus sollozos.

* * *

**no tengo perdon , pero tengo el tiempo super contado , dejenme reviews , eso me anima jajja , si comentan subo capitulo mañana **

**bellacullenhb**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

* * *

Todos los reyes y príncipes de reinos cercanos y conocidos , se encontraban en las puertas del palacio de Aldalia , mostrando sus invitaciones y confirmando su llegada.

La princesa Rosalie tenia su brazo cruzado con el de su hermano jasper , el futuro heredero del trono de Aldalia, después de la conversacion que sostuvo el príncipe jasper con su hermana , el se limito a pensar que seria mejor emparentar con reinos como Volterra , Gardenia o Quileute , pensó que seria justo hablar con sus padres y negociar el matrimonio de su hermana , pero tendrían que pensar también en los Vulturi , ya que era un poderoso y peligroso reino .

los invitados comenzaban a llenar el palacio entre esos los vulturi , volterra , gardenia y quileute , la princesa rosalie , no sabia quien era el príncipe Alec , pero obviamente se encontraba allí.

la música empezó a sonar , los violines iban acorde a la música de las arpas , los reyes y las reinas bailaban , pero la música se detuvo cuando el rey Roberto se levanto y dijo con su gruesa voz

- es hora del baile principesco - anuncio el rey Roberto - pasad todos los príncipes solteros de todos los reinos a danzar , con princesas de otros reinos , para que vean las propuestas que hay en este lugar - el rey Roberto sonrio .

todos los príncipes y princesas que gozaban la soltería , se alinearon así :  
los caballeros en un hilera y las damas en otra , se miraron con la pareja desconocida en ese momento y se empezaron acercar pareja con pareja a medida que iba transcurriendo la música , solo habían 2 leyes en el baile principesco , la primera era el respeto con la pareja correspondiente , la segunda cambiar de pareja cada 5 minutos , para aquello era la alineación , para llevar un orden . Para la desgracia y sin saberlo la princesa rosalie , de primera pareja le correspondido el príncipe Alec.

un roce...

-buena noche - sonrio Alec - con quien tengo el gusto de bailar esta noche ? - pregunto Alec.

una vuelta...

- buena noche - sonrio sin ganas - princesa rosalie lillian hale - suspiro rosalie

un paso hacia adelante y uno hacia atrás , era la manera en que estos 2 desconocidos príncipes bailan , sin saber que estaban con la persona con la que se avían comprometido y sin pensarlo , la persona que ella odiaba hasta lo mas profundo de sus entrañas.

- que hermosa coincidencia - hablo arrogante Alec - es usted la misma que va a manchar mis sabanas muy pronto - soy el príncipe Alec vulturi.

un giro... movimientos lentos acorde a la música real .

Rosalie todavía no había entendido , ya que el nombre la había dejado asustada , pero después de unos segundos lo entendió.

- que descarado - anuncio Rosalie , con rabia - es usted la persona mas imprudente que allá conocido - gruño rosalie.

- que hermosa damisela - arrogantemente dijo Alec - y también va a pasar por mis sabanas , no lo olvide - sonrio Alec - espero que tenga todavía su virtud - anuncio Alec - no quiero sorpresas de ultimo momento .

antes de que la princesa rosalie pudiera decir algo , la música cambio de ritmo eso se significaba que era hora de cambiar de pareja . la princesa sin pensarlo y gracias a Dios que nadie vio que se escabullía entre la gente y salia de allí , solo un ser en esa fiesta la vio , alguien quien anhelaba bailar con ella , alguien quien quería quitarle la preocupación de su cara , ese alguien era el príncipe Emmet.

Al girar , el príncipe Emmet pensó que tendría en sus brazos a la princesa Rosalie , pero no fue lo que pensaba , se encontró atrapado en los brazos de la princesa Jane Vulturi .

-Emmet swan - sonrio sin ganas .

- Jane vulturi - sonrio con astucia - la que puede ser su futura esposa

al comentario de la princesa Jane Vulturi el príncipe decidió restarle importancia , y siguió bailando pensando en rosalie aunque no la conocía , sabia o presentía que era el uno para el otro.

mientras los demás principes bailaban , a los brazos del príncipe jasper , llego la princesa mas pequeña ( por edad) , pero con sutileza y gracia , era extremadamente hermosa , pensó el príncipe jasper para si mismo , empezaron a bailar acorde a la música clásica , jasper la miraba a los ojos y ella también.

-soy el príncipe jasper hale- respondió con caballerosidad - a sus ordenes madame - suspiro

- soy la princesa Alice cullen - respondió alice con una sonrisa- a sus ordenes.

ese cosquilleo que sientes cuando vez a alguien y no puedes dejar de sonreir , eso mismo fue lo que sintió la princesa Marie Alice por el príncipe Jasper , fue como decía su criada cuando era pequeña amor a primer vista .

mientras que todos los príncipes solteros bailaban en el ritmo de la música , 2 salones mas adelante se encontraba una hermosa princesa leyendo un libro , sentada un una silla de madera tallada , pero además alejada del bullicio

ella dejaba su imaginacion volar , mientras absorbía cada pagina con sus ojos color chocolate , no dejaba de pensar en Edward cullen.

Para su suerte el mismo Edward cullen acababa de entrar a la habitación , donde isabella se encontraba leyendo .

-eh.. disculpe ? - pregunto edward - que hace una damisela tan bonita aqui sola ?

* * *

**lo sientooo , lose no tengo perdon , pero esque tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes , espero que les aya gustado ya mas o menos es como el capitulo en el que se ve un poco de la estructura de la historia , me van a matar las chicas que van por edward y bella , jaja gracias por todo , ya tengo el proximo cap editado , haci que ya saben comenten y mañana subo el capitulo .**

**bellacullenhb . los amooooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

* * *

-**eh.. disculpe ? - pregunto edward - que hace una damisela tan bonita aquí sola ?**

Era la voz mas hermosa que habia escuchado la princesa Isabella , era cálida pero sobretodo aterciopelada .Isabella giro su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz , se sonrojo con tan solo verlo , era hermoso , mas que eso , isabella sintió nuevas sensaciones en su pequeño cuerpo , aquel hombre tenia un aspecto muy varonil , tenia la piel blanca , su precioso cuerpo parecía esculpido por los mejores artistas de Gardenia, su cabellera era cobriza pero sobre todo despeinado pero lo mas bonito eran sus ojos , no habían palabras para describirlo .

El príncipe edward se quedo mirando a la bella chica castaña , de grandes ojos color chocolate , aquella chica le llamo la atención , y le hizo el análisis que acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que veía a una hermosa dama , pero se detuvo en sus manos , tenia un libro , por lo general las mujeres vivían pendiente de como vestirse , pero aquella , estaba muy tranquila leyendo .

-damisela ? - se carcajeo isabela - yo una damisela ?

edward frunció el ceño , todas las mujeres fueran o no fueran princesas les gustavan que la trataran asi .

-olvidelo -sonrió edward con arrogancia - como es su nombre

de ver aquel gesto de fastidio isabela , hizo una mueca de fastidio , y se limito a responder.

- isabela swan - bufo , no le gustava decir princesa isabella marie swan era muy ostentoso.

al escuchar aquel nombre edward se altero , era la misma princesa que su padre le había dicho , isabela swan , sonrió con satisfacción .

- príncipe Edward cullen , udted debe ser la princesa Isabella ,yo soy su futuro esposo.

* * *

la princesa rosalie salio corriendo hacia los jardines reales , lejos de todo el bullicio , se sentó en el prado , aunque eso no era correcto para una princesa , le importo un rábano .

una silueta grande y bastante musculosa se acercaba , la princesa sintió miedo , ya que no debía estar sola , en un prado que estuviera muy oscuro.

el príncipe Emmet , se sento al lado de la princesa rosalie con total confianza , se quedo mirando sus ojos azules como el cielo , aunque estuvieran en la oscuridad , se notaba el color de ellos y el brillo de tristeza existente.

- hola- sonrió emmet.

-hola - rosalie frunció el ceño - no debería estar haciendo esto .

- hacer que ? - sonrió emmet

- hablar con un extraño- rosalie giro su cabeza hacia el .

- oh ! , mil disculpas milady , soy el principe Emmet de gardenia - sonrió Emmet

- soy la princesa Rosalie de aldalia - sonrió

después de todos estos pesados días rosalie se sentia bien , era extraño , al no conocer al príncipe , pero le pareció confiable y sobre todo atractivo .rosalie puedo detallar mas el rostro de aquel principe , cuando los candelabros del castillo se encendieron , tenia un cuerpo gigante , pero conservaba su cara de niño travieso , era perfecto.

* * *

**Estoy aquiii , es corto lose ... y pues como soy tan lentaa , corrigiendo toca poquitoo , ya saben , igual solo fue un review :( , entre mas reviews , actualizo mas rapidooo , si me dejaN por lo menos 3 , actualizo un buen capitulo , chaoS... perdon las de alice y jasper , recuerden entre mas reviews , buena actualizacion , todavia es valido , hasta penas son las 11 y algo , en mi pais , jajaja de la noche claro.**

**bellacullenhb , los amaa y los lleva en su conrazoncillo 3**


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

La princesa Alice y el principe Jasper danzaban acorde a la musica , los dos se sentían plenos , Alice se sentía flechada por el príncipe Jasper , por sus ojos colo azul cielo , por sus rizos varoniles y sobre todo por como era .Para Alice , Jasper era como un principe azul en carne y hueso .

-Es usted la princesa ... - jasper dudo al decirlo - mas hermosa que mis ojos han podido ver

Alice miro a Jasper a los ojos , y en su loca mentecilla se dio cuenta que era el ,si era el ! , que es el amor de su vida , era perfecto , se casarían tendrían 2 hijos una hermosa niña llamada marie y un hermoso niño llamado Jasper , como su padre , todo paso tan rápido y perfecto en su mente que no dudo en sonreír.

-y usted principe jasper , el hombre mas caballeroso y apuesto

jasper la miro a los ojos y quería decirle lo hermosa que se veía , pero pensó que la princesa Alice se aburriría o pensaría que el tiene malas intenciones con ella , quería decirle lo bello que le sentaba el vestido , que el naranja le sentaba con su piel , que su corto cabello negro , era mas hermoso que la noche y que ella era la mujer con la que quería casarse . Hablaría con su padre pensó , y le diría que deseaba a la princesa Alice como la futura reina de aldalia .

la música cambio , así que era momento de cambiar de pareja , Jasper y Alice se miraron con melancolía en sus ojos , llenos de tristeza por la separación , se separaron ya que prácticamente estaban casi cada uno fue doloroso , aunque se conocieron por primera vez , no se sentían como extraños , se sentían enamorados .

Jasper se sintió celoso al ver que un príncipe agarraba la cintura de la pequeña princesa , se sintió irritado por las palabras , que aunque nos escuchaba , le decia a la princesa Alice , seguramente le decía lo preciosa que se veía .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**- el príncipe Edward cullen , usted debe ser la princesa Isabella ,yo soy su futuro esposo.**

la princesa Isabella se quedo atónita , abrió su boca para decir algo , pero la cerro de golpe ya que se había quedado sin palabras , trato de balbucear algo , pero no pudo .A Isabella le latía el corazón mas fuerte , y solo se limito a responder un :

-Si.

-si ? , solo vas a decir eso ? -dijo dando tres pasos hacia ella.

La princesa Isabella cerro el libro , lo miro y pensó que se había dormido y estaba soñando , se repetía en su mente¨estas soñando , bella solo es un sueño ¨.Volvió a abrir su libro y siguió leyendo como si nada hubiera pasado .

-princesa isabella , Isabella , que hermoso nombre , no ? - sonrió con arrogancia .

la princesa se dio cuenta que todo lo que había pensado era falso , absolutamente todo era verdad , ella era la prometida del príncipe Edward cullen .Isabella volvió a cerrar el libro dispuesta a dialogar con el .

-no me gusta mi nombre .. lo detesto ,solo bella -sonrió tímidamente

el príncipe Edward analizo a la princesa , y la encontró hermosa y extrañamente deseable , le parecía una chica distinta , tenia una belleza muy natural y sus ojos color chocolate eran hermosos y curiosos - sonrió

- creo que usted isabella .. perdón bella , me debe un baile - dijo mirándola a los ojos

- yo no se bailar - Edward se carcajeo

-enserio - se paro del asiento - aunque usted no lo crea - se puso al frente del príncipe - dañaría sus finos zapatos o tropiezaria y luego rodaría por el piso - los principes se rieron y a el le encanto , le hacia reír , era totalmente hermosa.

El principe Edward rápidamente la cogió de la cintura y la elevo un poco , Isabella por instinto puso sus brazos en el cuello de edward y se miraron a los ojos .

-de esta manera no me dañara mis finos zapatos ni tropiezara y no rodara por el piso - sonrio , ella hizo lo mismo .

siguieron bailando , riendo y hablando durante una hora , están distraídos el uno con el otro

De un momento a otro alguien abrió las puertas de la habitación - AQUÍ ESTÁN ! - dijo la criada de mi madre renne - ISABELLA TU MADRE TE ESTA BUSCANDO , Y LE DEBES DAR UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN DE PORQUE ESTAS SOLA Y CON UN HOMBRE !.

- Joder-susurro isabella .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**_después de todos estos pesados días rosalie se sentía bien , era extraño , al no conocer al príncipe , pero le pareció confiable y sobre todo atractivo .rosalie puedo detallar mas el rostro de aquel príncipe , cuando los candelabros del castillo se encendieron , tenia un cuerpo gigante , pero conservaba su cara de niño travieso , era perfecto._**

- así que gardenia ? - dijo rosalie feliz - o Dios mio , es usted el hijo de su majestad renee ?

- así es , princesa - emmet la miro - ella me habla mucho de la princesa de Aldalia - rosalie carcajeo al mismo tiempo que se acostaba en el césped y emmet hizo lo mismo , y voltearon sus rostros para mirarse a los ojos .

- que le dice -sonrrio -travesuras , que soy malcriada ? - los dos se carcajearon

- lo hermosa que es , pero mirándola , creo que se equivoco -emmet levanto su brazo y se apoyo en el , rosalie hizo lo mismo

-porque ? , soltó una risa traviesa

- por que es mas hermosa de lo que decia .

sonrrio .

La princesa rosalie miro el reloj que avia en la ventana inferior del castillo marcaba las 12 pm , se sorprendió y se puso de pie.

- tengo que irme , mi madre me debe de estar buscando , princ..

- solo emmet

- emmet - susurro - hasta pronto , le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo .

* * *

**se que no tengo perdon , pero tenia bloqueo mental , los quiero a todos , dejen un reviews , jaja no eh muerttooo , prometo actualizar ya que tengo un poco mas de tiempo **

**- bella cullen hb reviewss3 **


End file.
